It Begins Again
by Silver Streaks
Summary: The female human-like Enterrin Binka met is not all what she says she is, what is she hiding or what doesn't she know she's hiding?


IT BEGINS AGAIN Chapter One  
  
"Someone? Anyone? Help.me." Mushra cried. Suspended over a giant waterfall was not what he had in mind as exciting fun. How many days had he been hanging already? Three or four he counted, dully. Enterrin after Enterrin passed by down below. But they disappeared after reading that hateful sign. The huge billboard told everyone that 'the Crazy Enterrin hanging over the waterfall was accused of impersonating a king and stealing food.' This, was his punishment. He was so very close to losing hope that anyone would rescue him. That was before he felt a strong tug on the chain that tied him to the cliff above. "Hey! Will you take it easy!" he yelled weakly to whatever was trying to pull him up. "I'm trying to free you!" someone shouted back. Whoever it was sure wasn't doing a good enough job. The chain slipped up and down, and up and down. "Hey! What do you think I am some kind of yoyo? Your too weak!" he cried irritated. The person above him laughed and Mushra felt himself falling back to the level where he had just been hanging. "Ok, if you insist!" "Ahhhh! Ok, ok! I was just joking, pull me up!" The pulling started again, Mushra felt himself again being treated like a yoyo. He heard the person trying to rescue him yell out to someone else. "Hey Amora! Try giving a hand won't you! It was your idea to rescue this guy!" Mushra, too tired to look up, heard some one scramble up the side of the cliff. "Yeah, I would, but it was your fault I strained my leg! If you hadn't knocked me over in that alley, maybe I would have climbed up here sooner!" the newcomer yelled back. The first person sighed. "Are you going to help or not?" "Yeah, I will," Amora replied. Amora scrambled over to where her partner was and stopped for a breather. "Binka, I'm surprised. I didn't think you would need my help," Amora grinned. "Just do it, Amora and stop acting so cocky about it, just cause I'm a human. "Will you two stop arguing AND LET ME DOWN?" Mushra screamed frustrated. Amoras smile widened. Then throwing her legs over the side of the cliff, she pushed herself off. "Amora! What are you doing?" Binka cried and reached out to grab the crazy Enterrin back. Just then, a pair of small blue wings sprouted out of Amoras back as she fell. Binka gasped. She didn't know Amora was capable of flight. "Amora, you idiotic Enterrin! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" screamed Binka exasperated. The air borne Enterrin laughed as she drew her sword. Mushra looked up, only to see the jagged blade of a blue crystal sword glinting dangerously in the sunlight. "AHHHHHHHH! ARE YOU CRAZY???" he yelled. Every pore in his body was pouring with cold sweat as the blade slashed downwards. He closed his eyes, not wanted to embrace his fate. He opened them to the sound of screaming metal. The next thing he knew he was falling.into the churning waters of the waterfall. He watched bubbles of air escape from his lips and the feel of the chain weighing him down, pulling him down into the waterfalls dark bottom. Suddenly, he felt a smooth hand slide around his waist and with inhuman strength yanking him up, breaking through the surface of the water. He came up spluttering and taking in huge mouth fulls of air. When he had regained his strength and composure he turned to face the Enterrin who had so graciously slashed the chain and saved him from a watery grave. What he saw was a beautiful female Enterrin, about his size. Her deep brown eyes showed the soft, kind nature. Her damp, dark brown hair was tied in a plaited ponytail that floated gently atop the water. The dark blue armour she wore glistened with the drops of water spraying out of the waterfall. The uneasy look on her face caused her to seem so vulnerable, but deep down inside of him he knew these looks deceived the immense power he sensed hidden deep inside her. She was stronger than any other normal female Enterrin. She was one of a kind. "Are you alright?" her voice was as soft and intimate as her eyes, but somehow behind that musical voice he saw evidence of her hidden inner strength. "Yeah," he answered. "Thanks." "Great," she said smiling warmly. Mushra looked hard at her. Something told him that he knew her but another something else told him otherwise. "I.know you.don't I?" he said unsurely. The look on her face changed to one of confusion. A glint of something crossed her face but Mushra couldn't quite place what it was he saw. "I'm. not sure." She replied. Maybe it was because of something Mushra said that caused the female to look away from him. But when she did a strange tinge of sadness pricked Mushras fiery heart. Mushra thought about this as Amora announced that they go ashore and picked Mushra up and flew him to land. That tinge confused him. He didn't know this Enterrin. Why should it sadden him that she should turn from him? Was there an unknown connection between them? If so why did he feel so. strange? Mushra snapped out of his thoughts and saw Amora standing close to him, checking his body to see if he was injured anywhere during the fall. Somehow, Amora being so close to him triggered something off. Gently, he laid his hand on her shoulder, causing her too look up. She didn't say anything, because at the same time, she was feeling the same way. Mushras hand slowly lifted her chin. He bent his head towards hers. Their lips came closer. It felt so right. like they belonged to each other but didn't know it. But they did. That split second.they did. Mushras lips were just about to touch Amoras. so near.so close. "Amora! You did it!" a familiar voice called. Amora broke apart from Mushra and he did the same. Mushra had turned away from Binka as she ran up to hide the full blush on his face, the remanent from the near kiss. As for Amora, she too had begun to blush and her back was to the both of them. She couldn't believe Binkas timing. Maybe it was the right timing when she had almost kissed a stranger. But, maybe it was the wrong timing. At that split half second she could have sworn that something made her think that stranger was no ordinary stranger but someone. she knew. Someone. from somewhere. If only she knew where. Binka caught up to the two Enterrins and noticed how strangely they had reacted to her arrival. Both had their backs to each other and her. Not the sort of thing you see after a rescue but she kind of figured out that was not normal. "Ok you too, why are you acting so unusual?" she questioned suspiciously. When neither answered her, she screamed loudly at them forcing them to almost jump out of their skins and turn to face the majorly irritated human. As soon as Binka saw their red faces she burst out laughing, so hard tears ran down the side of her face. The two embarrassed Enterrins however didn't find this funny at all. When they did decide to look, they found each other's blushing face. Their faces flared up again and they both decided that it was a good time to stare at the ground for while. Binka finished having a good laugh and smiled knowingly at them. "Gee, what have you two been up to? I've never seen Enterrins that blush so hard in my life! I wish I could have a picture of this moment! This is so funny!" "Very funny Binka. Nothing happened," Amora, replied which was quite true not dismissing the fact Binka interrupted 'it'. Mushra was silent, for the moment. Then he spoke up. "Excuse me, but I'm going to get back at the jerks who hung me over that waterfall. Don't you try and stop me!" he said warningly. "I'm coming too," declared Amora. "Sounds like fun!" added Binka. Mushra fell down in surprise. Not quite the answer he was expecting. But he let them follow him anyway. As all three of them flew inside the city, Mushra was deep in though. He wanted one particular Enterrin especially to follow though. Cause then he could show off his skills to her. Not such a bad idea. It was just a step to makeup for that missed kiss. Somehow, he really wanted to kiss her, to feel her warm body against his. To. "Mushra! Watch out!" Mushra was jerked back to reality. "Huh?" A huge grey wall appeared in front of him. "YAAAAH!!!" he yelled out in surprise and quickly pointed his hover-board skywards. He avoided crashing into the wall with just the bottom of his hover-board slightly scraping the wall side. Looking back, he wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand and breathed a sigh of relief. Amora appeared fluttering by his side. She was concerned. "Hey, you ok?" "Yeah. sure.thanks Sapph," he replied not thinking of what he was saying or realising what he just said. Amora whipped her head around to Mushra. "Wha.what. did. you. just. call me?" she stuttered. The look on her face was pure shock. "Huh?" Mushra looked at her blankly. "You.called me Sapph.didn't you?" Amora was confused. Then Mushra realised with a jolt he had called Amora, Sapph. "I.uh.sorry. It just slipped.I. don't know where that came from." Amora shook her head "No, it's just that. that name.it. sounds. so familiar." she said. "You know what?" he said looking at her, "It does sound familiar. But. I can't place where." By then, Binka had risen up to them in her turtle craft. "What are you two talking about? Anything I should know?" she asked. "It's weird," Mushra explained. "I just called Amora a name which I've never even heard of but somehow, we both agree that the name sounds familiar." Binka frowned. "Really? Whad'ya call her?" "Sapph. It." "Sapphira!" Binka yelled. For the second time that day, the two Enterrins jumped, freaked out by Binkas deafening shout. "Binka!" Amora said exasperated. "Will you please quit shouting like that? I." "Do you know who Sapphira is?" said Binka excitedly while looking expectantly at Amora. "Umm.no, that's what we just said, although it was Sapph. not Sapphira." responded Mushra. "I have no clue about her either, so don't ask me," Amora replied. "Sapphira is the Enterrin that gives Mushra his huge power," she explained still focusing her gaze on Amora. "She is the ultimate Enterrin and most powerful in body and spirit in this time. She's connected to Mushra and that connection enables all her power to flow into him, equalling Mushras power with hers. That's the reason why Mushra is the control centre of Mushrambo. Out of Mushra, Sago and Kutal, Mushra is the strongest in will, physical and mental power all because of Sapphira. It ends up with Sapphira giving Mushra most of her power to help Mushrambo fight to save the world." "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down! Are you saying without Sapphira Mushrambo is useless?" asked Amora bewildered at all of this. Binka shook her head. "No, no. Hey, c'mon, lets land on the roof. It's too much to take in if you fly around in the air. By the way Amora's looking at me she wants to crash to the ground and stay crashed." Mushra looked at Amora. Amora was dripping with cold sweat; her wings had an irregular flap and her body swaying slightly. They did land, Amora retracting her wings in Mushras arms so Binka continued her unbelievable tale.  
  
"The original Mushrambo was really powerful but he was just as powerful as the other six generals that lead the attack on humans in the alternate timeline. How that Mushrambo became the most powerful of all of them was because of a female Enterrin named Keira. Now Keira controlled the wind element. It was an immense amount of power and responsibility that was unbelievably difficultly to master. She alone had the ability to harness that power, although no one knew how. Keira is said to have been more than a partner to Mushrambo, more than a combating companion.she loved Mushrambo and Mushrambo loved her back. They formed some type of psychic connection through which Keira then shared her power energy with Mushrambo. Combining Keira's' energy with his own, Mushrambo soon became the most powerful of all Enterrins. Keira was unknown for a long time. Rare survivors of Mushrambo saw her fighting diligently by his side. Problem was, no one believed them and considered them to be mad or something from shock. Yukumo was the first ever to see Keira up close and touch her. That was when Mushrambo and Keira became guardians of Yukumo. Mushrambo and Keira were so strongly linked to each other that when Mushrambo was finally defeated, Keira died straight after. Of coarse, three jewels were released from Mushrambo symbols of strength, fire element, and water element. The same also happened to Keira, she released a jewel containing her power, the power of the wind. Sapphira is the one destined for Keira's wind gem." As Binka finished she showed Mushra and an over whelmed Amora a dazzling blue crystal star. "That looks like the same type of diamond my sword is made of," realised Amora. Just then she realised something else. Both Binka and Mushra were staring unusually hard at Amora, and with a jolt she knew why. Jumping up in panic she said, "Oh, c'mon guys you don't think that." she didn't finish. Or rather, she didn't want to. They both nodded. Amora fast started backing away. "NO! There is NO WAY that I can be Sapphira. I mean c'mon guys I'm just Amora, an Enterrin with strength a little above the normal Enterrin level. "That reminds me, how did you get the name Amora anyway?" queried Binka. "I mean I've only known you since this morning when I just happened to fly by and crash into some crazy female Enterrin who started a fight with a gang of Enterrins and didn't want to finish it." A huge drop of sweat trickled down the side of her face, as she knew there was a very, very big possibility she could be Sapphira. She opened her mouth to make up some other type of story, when she noticed the look on Mushras face. It was a look of total trust and the determination to get to the bottom of this. Then she knew: she could never lie. Not in front of Mushra. She had to tell them the truth. "Well, I think this is going to shock me more than it's going to shock the two of you, but. it's true, my name isn't Amora." She confessed, looking to the ground, ashamed and embarrassed for what she was going to tell them next. Mushra placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. It was meant to be a sign of comfort but as a tear ran down the cheek of Amora or not actually Amora Mushra wondered if he had done the right thing. But when he felt Amoras hand cover his as her sign of recognising his way of reaching out to her he felt better. As her single tear fell on Mushras hand a strange feeling came over him. He felt a slight stream of huge power fill his body. But just as quick as it came, it disappeared leaving Mushra stunned. He looked into the eyes of Amora and felt the unknown pain she was feeling, breaking her heart. But as it broke hers, it broke his. Amora summoned the strength and continued, comforted and strengthened by Mushra. "A few weeks ago at the martial arts tournament, I was found knocked out on the steps of the competing champions by a human boy named Ray. He nursed me back to health only to find when I woke up; the wound on my head had caused me to have amnesia. I didn't know who I was, where I came from or what I was even doing at the tournament, whether I was a competitor or a spectator, I wouldn't know. I would never know now." She said sadly. She slowly stood, gently sliding Mushras hand off her shoulder and walked a few meters away from the two to the edge of the roof with her back to them. There she finished her story alone. "I reacted viciously to Rays generous care of me. I was so frightened of everyone and everything around me because they all looked or seemed threatening I just attacked using moves I had no idea I even knew. It was all right for me though, I rarely got injured but I'm afraid I ended up encarding a lot of Enterrins. Ray wasn't so lucky either. He.was badly hurt by my uncontrolled attacks," she stopped and swallowed. Mushra wanted to hold so badly. To tell her everything would be all right. But until she had finished her story he knew he could do nothing. "He's in a coma right now. It's all my fault, my fault," She said miserably. "I. wish. " She didn't finish, but looked soullessly at the busy floor of the city streets. Mushra had wanted to speak for a long time. He knew something about Amora she didn't. He was surprised when she told him to just say it. It was unbelievable. like she was able to read his mind or something. "Go ahead, Mushra. I know I won't like it, but say it anyway." "Okay. Fine. I was a competitor at the Martial arts tournament. I saw one contestant that looked kind of like you; only she had a silver mask and a long blue cape. Her armour was exactly the same, deep blue, same shape; and the sword she used was the same as too, blue diamond and jagged blade. She was moving really fast to the finals just like me. But the strange thing is when it came to the contestant she was supposed to challenge before the Final Fight to decide the winner, she didn't show up. I thought that was weird because she was a really great fighter. She moved so fast she was almost invisible; her aim was incredibly accurate and really powerful. I knew I was going to defeat my challenger and was kind of looking forward to challenging her. But no one knew where she had gone or why," he told them. He paused as if not wanting to go on. He looked at the Enterrin who stood at the edge of the roof, waiting for her call. She slowly nodded her head. Mushra started to worry. He knew full well what he had to say would jolt her. But it was her decision to hear it and she had said yes. "But there's something else I want both of you to know. Her name. That fighters name was. "Sapphira." Amora finished in a low voice. Amoras shoulders fell. She turned to Mushra. "Am I right?" "Yes," he replied softly.  
  
The moment Amora accepted the fact that she was Sapphira, images immediately rushed to her head. These. were images from her. forgotten life. She closed her eyes and at once sank into a deep pit of all her lost memories. The first image was herself, in a void of pure whiteness. Only. She was different. Way too different. She stood with dignity and pride. One hand rested comfortably on her familiar dangerous sword that rested by her side. She knew then, that she alone controlled her life and the one that made her own destiny. The scenery changed to the Martial arts tournament. She remembered fighting Enterrin after Enterrin defeating them with her unique fighting skills, her untraceable movements... Her armour so in tuned with her bodily movements, when she moved, it was as graceful as a dancers. She was admired in every fight because of her tendency to win, but she cared nothing for admiration. She was respected and known in every tournament in every town she visited, but she didn't want their respect. Her mission in life was unknown to those around her. But she knew. As far as anyone could remember, no one had seen the Enterrin behind the mask. It covered most of her face, causing her too take on a dangerous and almost lethal look. Amora remembered a tiny human child pointing to her as she passed, crying out in fear to his mother saying he didn't want to be near such a wicked looking monster. She remembered looking sharply at the child, reproaching him with a piercing gaze that silenced him into a paralysing state. From that day on, she hated all humans for fearing her. She passed by human and Enterrin to be respected for her abilities and feared for her acts. But as each day passed, she remembered falling into despair as she felt her mission becoming impossibility. For where could she find this fighter from her dream that was foretold to her by the human Yukumo who would link to her through someway? The fighter whose fiery passion would electrify her and fighting skill would equal hers. His laughter brighten her and would strip away all her walls of cold heartedness and hard personality to reveal her strong willed compassionate nature and her deep love for him. This fighter so great went by the name of Mushra....  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
